


A Hard Punishment

by QueenCobblepotstuff



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Dominance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Punishment, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Submission, oswald cobblepot x reader - Freeform, oswald cobblet x you, oswald x you, punishment kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCobblepotstuff/pseuds/QueenCobblepotstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You work for Oswald Cobblepot, a dancer in his Nightclub. A little birdy has made him aware of you doing something bad, and you need to be taught a lesson....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hard Punishment

You entered Mr Cobblepots office hesitantly, stopping halfway down the room, unsure if you overstepped any boundaries. After Butch’ orders, the nightclub owner requested your presence, you took this with a pinch though, you had never been called there, the only time meeting Oswald was the day he employed you as part of the four part dance troupe. The room inside was beautiful, a long table as the centre piece, candles spread across its surface, a fire roared at the far end of the long room and Oswald sat, a throne like chair, and a feeling of intimidation washed over you, never imagining how powerful this man was, the King of Gotham, usually arriving at work, doing your job then leaving. His eyes sat on the glass of red wine ahead of him, not blinking, his left hand on his cheek, one finger rubbed his temple softly, the firelight highlighted his features and you noticed his usual fringe points were parted and curled around his forehead. The flames at his back crackled viciously and you weren't sure which appeared more threatening, the fire or the look in his eyes. Your eyes admired his choice of suit today the navy pinstripe of his jacket, his waistcoat a deep red with a swirled, almost paisley pattern and the collar of his white shirt turned up into fine points as the navy silk cravat decorated his neck. As he exhaled deeply you noticed his neck, almost strained with the effort and not knowing what to say, you cleared your throat timidly feeling vulnerable, after being called straight after your performance, you wore your burlesque style costume, the black and red corset pushed your breasts almost to your collar bone, the red frill of your french knickers which sat over your black net stockings, held up by suspender clips. Oswald still hadn’t broken eye contact with the wine glass, but his frown deepened, his nostrils flaring slightly as his breathing grew heavier in his chest “Sir?” You asked, your voice cracked under pressure. Swiftly his eyes darted to you, his fingers still on his cheek, but his expression failed to change “Come here” he ordered and as you followed orders, he took his hand away, placing both on the wooden arm of his large chair, gripping at the arms tightly, his blue eyes on your body, undressing you mentally as you neared, he paid particular attention to the heels on your feet, and blinking quickly his gaze shot to yours again “A little bird told me you’ve taken to flirting with my customers” his frowned hardened “I’m sorry” you replied, guilty, but it surely was harmless “Its just flirting though” you mustered a chuckle, but he wasn’t amused in the slightest “Dance for me” he ordered, his expression emotionless and cold “But I…” you began to protest “Are you questioning my ability now?” you felt yourself shiver, you needed this job to pay rent  
“Do as your told, don’t answer me back” his voice a harsh whisper “fucking dance for me” Your other concern now was the lack of music in the room, and you felt yourself tremble at his presence, you began swaying your hips slowly to the imaginary beat in your head, thinking of your favourite sexy song and it wasn’t long until you felt the moment take over you. Running your hands up your body, trailing over your breasts and up into your hair, starting to feel aroused by his eyes drinking up your body as you moved “Come here now” he ordered signalling you with two fingers, his voice shook slightly and doing as you were told you took slow strides toward him, straddling his lap as you gyrated your hips, barely touching the cloth of his suit as you teased with your womanhood, your eyes intent on his noticing his lips parting as he took a breath and you leant forward, your hands on his shoulders, steadying yourself, you turned around, your backside in his lap, you continued to sway and grind against him. Oswald grasped at a chunk of your hair, pulling your head back and inhaled your scent from the locks within his fingers, he moaned as he exhaled, shuddered with delight and he ran his hands up and down your back, teasing his fingers at the lace ribbon fastening of your corset, you felt his hardness against you now. Running his hands down your arms he gripped at your wrists firmly “Suck my dick” he rasped in command, pulling you back into his chest, his breath on your ear as he whispered and you didn’t argue this time, submitting to his order you waited until he released his grip, you knelt at his feet, your fingers circled the shape of the white spats on his shoes before running up his leg, he was already unfastening the buttons on his navy jacket, pulling it apart allowing you to unbuckle his belt, release his trousers and reach for the stiff cock within. Running your fingers down the length Oswald became impatient “Just suck it” he ordered once more, and you gently placed your lips around the head, your tongue sliding down the centre as you took him deeper and he grunted, slamming his hand on the back of your head, his fingers curled around your hair as he pushed you down further, his entire length filled your throat, your lips now at the base Oswald, drawing in his breath sharply told you “you’re mine, you filthy little slut” his other hand firm against your shoulder to provide further force, he thrust his hips upwards, his dick slammed into the back of your throat, he entwined more of your hair around his fingers, wrapping it up like it was rope around his hand, pulling your head up, your lips tightened “Harder” he commanded “Come on you whore you can do better than that” his voice trembled as he pushed you down and hauled you up with his strength just as fast “Harder!!” his voice boomed and you sucked his dick harder, as he quickened the pace “Good girl” he gasped, his eyes on you slyly “finger yourself” Obliging you slipped your hand up your thighs as you parted your legs as you knelt, pushing aside your frilly panties and massaged your clitoris, already sopping wet you delved inside, entering your fingers into your warm, moist hole, your pleasurable moans vibrated on Oswald’s erection “fuck” he whispered, even the sensation of you arm rubbing against his leg as you masturbated drove him wild. He tugged your hair, your lips leaving his length, he hovered you above his cock, your lips just touching the tip as he guided it around your mouth before forcing you back, his groan rumbled as you took him whole once more. Oswald snatched you up again, pulling firmly, hovering above his dick you extended your tongue, eager to have it fill your mouth once more “Don’t be a greedy slut” he said with a smirk as he pulled you away further so not even your tongue could reach “Please Oswald” you begged, craving his taste again. Growling, he slammed your head down ,forcing himself into your wet mouth “My name is Penguin” he snapped “Show me some fucking respect” his fingers on your shoulders and head as he force guided you up and down his now slippy cock  
“Stop” he paused “give me your hand” slipping your fingers from your hole you held it up blindly as he still forced your head to ravage his throbbing dick, his other hand took yours and pulled them to his lips, his tongue lapped at the nectar on your digits before he sucked down to your tips, your sweet taste a welcome sensation on his taste buds “Get up now” he growled Pulling your lips off him, the dribbling precum attached to your lips, stringing as you pulled away you stood up, your eyes on his you could tell he was hungry for you “Sit on the table” his next command, you leant back dragging your weight onto the table, your eyes still on his blue intense gaze “Spread your legs” Oswald husked, fumbling at the cravat fastened at his neck “As wide as you can” ripping the tie from his neck he stretched it to its length and took his time deciding how to restrain you.

 

Your eyes on Oswald’s tie as he pulled it around his fingers, stretching it tightly, his own eyes running over your body, hungry for you now and wondering how to restrain you.  
“Please” you begged “Punish me” you chewed on your bottom lip, gyrating your hips slowly “I’m such a fucking bad kitty” your smirked “I let one of your customers finger me in the ladies restroom”  
Oswald’s nostrils flared, a low growl in his throat “Say that again?”  
“And then I sucked his dick, harder than I sucked yours” running your tongue over your your lips “he was bigger than you too, I barely choked on you”  
“You bitch” he yelled, his eyes burning as his tight, sweaty fist clenched tighter onto the fabric in his hand “Then what?” he demanded as you stood to your feet, on top of the table, swaying your hips as you edged nearer to the end of the table, kicking your foot out, your black stiletto heel stabbing Oswald’s chest as you pushed him backwards, before swiveling on your feet to strut away from him again, bending over, you looked back at your boss, who’s usual pale face now flushed red with anger, he hobbled the length of the banquet table and took your wrist, as he hopped on his good leg, pulling you to the ground he dropped to his knees and spread your legs slightly where you stood, running his fingers up your stockings, tearing the fishnet in places as he went. Oswald's fingers teased at the clip of your suspender before he released it on your left thigh, proceeding to do the same on your other thigh, reaching around, to your backside, he looked up at you his blue eyes penetrated you as he blindly unfastened the clips at the back, feeling them released under the pressure, snapping against the skin of your butt cheeks you winced, causing the mobster to smirk, the curve of his mouth cruel but seductive. His lips met your thigh, planting lingering kisses on your skin, as he rose to your hips his fingers pulled at the sides of your frilled french panties, tugged them down swiftly, past your knees to your ankles revealing yourself to him, leaning in he parted your folds and slipped his tongue up you before lapping at your clit, your moans causing a stir within his trousers, his fingers grasped at the skin of your thighs as he sucked on your lips, nibbling at the folds gently “Mr Penguin” you gasped through your staggered breath, your fingers raked through the spikes of his hair, tugging slightly as his tongue flicked on you once again. Letting out a soft squeak as Oswald pulled himself away from you, his teeth nipping at your fold as he did, he parted your legs wider and his lips met the inside of your left thigh, another lingering kiss, turned into a suck and then a bite. You squirmed with the sensation and pulling his lips away he admired the mark he had left “you’re mine” his eyes burned with passion, and laying down on his back, he fumbled within his trousers, releasing his dick once more “Come here” his voice a whisper rather than a harsh command and as you lowered yourself he caught your wrists, wrapping the satin tie around your wrists and pulled you onto his length. Straddling him, your back facing him he thrust into you, watching you from behind as he entered you with each passionate movement tugging at the restraint harder, you felt him deep inside you, tightening around his cock you couldn't hold it in any longer and released onto him, a shrill cry came from your lips  
“Learnt your lesson?” Oswald asked as he stroked your hair  
“Not yet, teach me more” you replied with a purr.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for taking your time to read this <3


End file.
